No Blood From the Heart
by E. M. Zeray
Summary: Kurt is a vampire, born in the 1500s. Blaine is his warm, human boyfriend. This is only time Kurt has ever really been in love. He wants to make the most out of it. Blaine just really wants to learn some tricks from his super hot, blood-sucking boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just an experiment to see the reaction I get. If this gets a positive response, I'll continue:) So let me know what you think in a review!**

**Many thanks to my wifey, Cap'NCupcake, for reading this to make sure it was worthy to be posted.**

When Blaine found out that Kurt was a vampire, it made everything different.

It was long before they even started dating and then, when they were dating, it made it so, so intense. Because he was dating a _vampire. _ He'd been alive for centuries. He could teach Blaine _everything._

So, yeah, the whole vampire thing wasn't really anything of a hassle and it didn't really affect their relationship unless someone was naked.

…or so he thought. And then Kurt bit him for the first time and fuck it hurt like hell and there was suddenly fire everywhere and he was being consumed in this all too intense heat, being drained, his lungs freezing, his muscles twitching and even worse, his hips arching into the body atop him like they wanted more but it _hurt_—

But then it suddenly didn't. Because Kurt wasn't there anymore.

Gone. The car door was open and it was just him on his back in the backseat and the only thing hinting that what had just happened had not been his imagination was the dull throbbing of blood pouring freely through his veins and his very uncomfortable erection.

Kurt called him that night, right after he'd gotten into bed, and said hurriedly, "You have to break up with me."

"...what?"

"Blaine, I_ fed_ from you."

Instinctively, the young man's hand flew to his neck. There were no little puncture marks or even raised skin, no sign that Kurt had sunk his teeth into him just an hour earlier. He shivered. "Yeah. I remember."

"You're so… I'm too dangerous for you."

"Are you kidding me right now? Look, Kurt, I know what you are and I trust you—"

"Why? If I hadn't stopped tonight, you'd be dead—or worse." There was the soft rustle of Kurt moving around in bed. "You'd be like me."

"But you did stop so I don't see why it matters. I… I'm fine. Really."

Kurt laughed darkly. "No. No, you're not. You need to remember. You need to think back to an hour ago when you were in the worst pain you've ever been in in your life. Hold on to that. Remember it and then _break up with me_!"

"No. Kurt. I _love_ you."

"I haven't… Not in so long…" Kurt groaned, the sound muffled by what Blaine assumed was his pillow. "I'm so hungry."

It took Blaine barely a second. "You haven't eaten."

Kurt whined. "No."

"…it hurt," the younger boy said softly. "It hurt more than anything—ever. But. I felt…"

"I know. I could feel it. Against my hip. You were so hard, Blaine." He broke off, a groan low and crackly in his throat. "But I can't—you can't—we can't—because it's just not fair to you—"

"Isn't that for me to decide? I mean, I'm the warm, blood-filled human."

"Don't remind me."

Blaine paused for a moment, trying to organize his thoughts. "So, when you feed from people, they're in pain, but…they like it."

"Yes."

"Who… Who do you normally…?"

This was an unspoken rule in their relationship. Blaine knew that Kurt needed to eat and Kurt knew that Blaine knew. But…he never asked. It was partly because, at the beginning, he hadn't wanted to know. But with this new knowledge that once Kurt bit into you, all you wanted was for him to make the pain go away and to make you come… Jealousy licked at him. Someone else was getting handled, getting touched, getting turned on by his Kurt. And that was not allowed.

"Tell me," Blaine said, sounding stronger than he felt.

"Just…random people. Normally strong people. So they can recover quickly."

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"…Blaine, I've been around since King Henry VIII. I was at Anne Boleyn's beheading. I… When I was changed, it took a lot of practice to be able to control myself."

"Have you ever killed anyone on purpose?" His voice was soft, scared, because he knew the answer. He wasn't an idiot. Kurt was vengeful, strong, and he had the most vulnerable heart of anybody he'd ever known—he would go to extreme lengths to protect people. So it was obvious.

"Don't make me answer that, Blaine."

"What about… You say it makes people feel good… Have you ever bitten someone in order to make them attracted to you?"

Blaine could hear Kurt's sharp intake of breath, which was pretty ridiculous because breathing was a habit for the vampire, not a necessity, and it was rare to hear him breathing when they were alone together. "Blaine. I… Please; stop asking me these questions. Just… I'm from the 1500s. Assume I've done everything."

"What about women?"

"Okay, everything but that."

Blaine chuckled softly, curling in on himself as he wedged the phone between his ear and his pillow. "Kurt, I'm not breaking up with you. I want to make a deal with you."

"I'm not accepting anything from you. I know you, Blaine. You'll be stupidly emotional about all of this—"

"No more feeding on anyone that isn't me."

Kurt groaned. "I knew you were going to say something like that! Blaine, that is absolutely ridiculous."

"I trust you. You won't hurt me. Besides, maybe this will force you to stop being such a goddamn prude. I'm ready, you know. I think about it all the time. And you feeding from other people bothers me—you're mine. No one else gets you."

"Being drained isn't a privilege, Blaine!" he shouted, frustrated. "It hurts! It's miserable!"

"There's something you're not telling me, though! There's another part! Another secret!"

"So what if I am? I'm done talking about this. Goodnight."

And then there was silence and Blaine closed his eyes, trying to force all thoughts of Kurt out of his mind.

-0-

The dream was colors. Red. White. Black. Grey. They were throbbing, pulsing, surrounding him, sucking him in, coating him and loving him and whispering comforting things to him. Black and red swirled together, mixing, loving, and then they swooped over him and all he could think of was how good everything felt.

The colors faded. But at the same time, they grew brighter, clearer, separated into distinct shapes, and because a scene.

A darkly lit room, fancy wood furniture of a deep, slick brown, a four poster bed, candles flickering on the walls, red satin sheets… And a pale boy on top of another young man, slighter darker with thick, curly hair. Even though it was his dream, it still took Blaine by surprise when he was able to get closer and see it—the boy being pressed into the mattress was _him._

Except that it wasn't him. It looked like him. But his eyes were dark, too dark, and he looked _perfect_. No blemishes, no wrinkles. He was stunning.

Suddenly, his vantage point switched. He was there, underneath the pale boy, legs wrapped around his waist and hands digging into his shoulders. He pushed the shoulders back and stared into the black eyes above him.

Kurt.

And then Blaine was thrashing because his skin was being broken. Except, this time, it hurt for barely a second and then it was gone. He could feel—really, really feel—that Kurt was taking from him, but there was no pain. In fact, quite the opposite.

The colors were back and pulsing again, dancing in front of his eyes, surrounding him and his boyfriend. His lover. His Kurt.

Everything was awash with pleasure and sensation and Kurt felt so amazing against him, arching and grinding and moving with him, hands on his waist with an unbelievable amount of strength, and mouth attached to his neck.

Fuck. He was going to come.

"Blaine!"

_Yes, yes, yes…_

"_Blaine!_"

_Harder, Kurt—more, more, more—_

"Wake up!"

Blaine surfaced, gasping and trembling as shockwaves raced through him, from his toes to his ears, to his fingertips. He swallowed tightly, staring up at the boy outside his window.

"Finally! Will you let me in, please?"

"Oh. Uh. Yeah. You can come in."

Kurt nodded gratefully at Blaine's invitation, feeling a bit silly about still having to get permission to enter his boyfriend's home, but…that was the way it worked. He sent the window sliding up before slipping into the bedroom. "I have to start using your front door. All of this window stuff is making me feel like Edward Cullen and that's just way too freaky, even for me." He sat at the foot of Blaine's bed, crossing his legs. "Look, about last night—"

Blaine cut him off by lunging for him, grabbing his arms and yanking him on top of him, their mouths meeting as Blaine arched against him, panting.

In an instant, Kurt was on the other side of the room, by the door, glaring. "Don't do that!"

"I-I had a dream," he said, suddenly too acutely aware of how achingly hard he was, how desperate he was. "About you. Just now. And you were—we were—"

"Oh, god, no more stupid dreams with you humans—every time someone has a dream about me it's always sex and blood." He pointed a finger at Blaine, trying to appear threatening. "Stop it. I'm not doing that with you."

"Which one?"

"Either. Our relationship—it's just that. I love you, Blaine, you stupid, stupid human, and I won't ruin that by—"

"By what? By consummating our love?"

"You know perfectly well that our love has nothing to do with sex—it's your safety. I don't want to hurt you!"

"You won't! Really, I promise, just one little bite—just bite me once, it's like an instant turn-on—"

And then Blaine was cut off because Kurt was doing just that, pinning him, laying completely on top of him, eyes dark and menacing, a soft growl escaping his throat. His teeth—fangs—went through the skin of Blaine's neck like a knife through warm butter, but he wasn't taking anything, just staying there, waiting, waiting for Blaine to scream, to get scared.

It hurt. It really, really hurt. But it wasn't as bad as before and there must have been something very wrong with Blaine because he got some sort of perverse thrill knowing that Kurt could hurt him.

While Blaine was trapped in his thoughts, Kurt's hips met his, and they were moving together.

God, if that wasn't the most perfect thing he'd ever fucking felt and after that dream and the fact that it was Kurt, he was already ready. He was going to come, _oh, yes, he was going to come_—

"Shit." Kurt scrambled back, fangs disappearing inside his mouth again. "Fuck. Look what you do to me!"

Blaine wanted to sit up but just stayed there, staring at the ceiling, able to feel it when his boyfriend moved towards the door once more. He imagined he must have looked positively wrecked. That was certainly how he felt. Both dream Kurt and real Kurt had pushed them to the edge and then told him no. It was enough to make anyone insane.

"I… I should go."

"Hey, no, stop." Blaine got off the bed, moving towards his boyfriend to catch his arm. "This is what I want." His voice was thin, desperate. _Don't say no. Don't say no._

Kurt glared at him. "Blaine, I _bit_ you again."

"I know. It… It was different. You didn't take any blood. It didn't hurt. Much. I liked it. You can do it again if you want. Are you hungry? My heart's beating pretty fast right now—"

"Shut up." Kurt shook his head, looking like he was about to cry. "I don't—I can't—you know I can't. I'm going home—"

"No. Fine. We don't have to keep talking about the blood. What about the other part? The sex? We can just, like, lay down and kiss for a while—"

"No," Kurt said firmly. "We can't. Every time that we get that close and I want to… I want to…"

"When you want to fuck me, you want to bite me."

He winced. "I… Yes. Basically."

"To be real honest here, Kurt… I'm not seeing the problem."

When the door slammed behind Kurt's supernatural speedy exit, Blaine realized that probably was not the right thing to say.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**

**wishingonalightningbolt[dot]tumblr[dot]com**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing response to this story! There will be, in total, four parts to this, so stick around!**

"Well, well, well—aren't you pretty?"

A shiver traced down Blaine's spine at the soft, smooth voice, and he wondered how much trouble he'd get in with Kurt if he actually turned around and talked to the man. The alcohol in his system, however, didn't really care what Kurt thought, so he spun on his heel and leaned against the bar.

The man was actually a boy. And he was stunning. He was tall and slender—even taller than Kurt—and his chocolate colored hair and his defined jaw-line and his hazel eyes were absolutely flawless. Blaine knew his mouth was open and when the boy smirked, he blushed, looking down at his shoes.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked.

Blaine looked up and nodded, acting more confident than he felt. "Yeah. I'd like that."

After they were seated at the bar together, far too close to each other, each with beers in their hands, they began to talk. "The name's Sebastian."

"Like the crab."

When the boy arched an eyebrow, Blaine laughed. "Disney freak. I'm Blaine."

"You don't look like you're 21."

"Oh, please, neither do you. Where'd you get your fake ID?"

"A friend. Do you wanna dance?"

_Kurt would be so mad._ "Sure. Why not?"

The next thirty minutes were a rush of alcohol and dancing and then those thirty minutes were up and Blaine was being pressed against a wall, Sebastian right there in his face, sweet breath washing over him and hands on his chest. "Let's find a place to be alone," he said softly.

Sebastian led Blaine by the hand through the darkly lit bar and towards the door. He was calm and collected, not even the slightest bit drunk, and when Blaine thought about it for a moment, he realized that Sebastian had never even had a sip of his drink.

His thought process was interrupted, however, when the taller boy pressed him against the front door of a car and lowered his mouth to Blaine's neck.

"I-I have a boyfriend."

"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you," he rasped, licking up to Blaine's earlobe.

"I… I would never want to mess up what I have with him—"

"He doesn't have to know." Sebastian's lips were right there, right against his ear, and Blaine shuddered. "Just relax, Blaine. Let me take care of you."

He hesitated for barely a second, just listening to his beating heart, and opened his mouth to argue again when Sebastian was suddenly gone.

Blaine frowned. He was…alone. Completely alone in the parking lot that had once held two—

And then he heard the growl and immediately spun to see Kurt shoving Sebastian up against the wall of the bar. "He's spoken for," his boyfriend spat. "You could smell me on him, couldn't you? And yet you still chose to play with him—he's _mine_."

Blaine started slightly, first at the fact that Kurt was there—where the hell had he come from?—and second at the way Kurt's voice lowered when he declared ownership. Yes. Yes, he was absolutely Kurt's. No doubt about it.

"Is he your drudge?" Sebastian laughed. The sound seemed terribly out of place in the dingy setting with his feet hanging a good foot above the ground, shirt bunched up around the shoulders where Kurt was keeping him pinned. "He doesn't seem to think so."

Blaine cocked his head to the side, confused. A…_drudge_? What the hell was that?

"He's mine, yes," Kurt informed his prisoner, "but I don't keep him as a drudge. He has his own free-will—"

"Unless you catch him cheating on you."

"Shut up!" Kurt pulled him away from the bricks only to slam him back again. "He's mine and if you want to encroach on my territory, you go through me."

"This is such bullshit! You say he has free-will but the second you catch him with another guy, you don't take into account the fact that he might _want_ _me_. After all. Look at you."

"Hey!" Blaine shouted, hearing his voice before he'd actually realized he'd spoken. When both of the boys looked at him, he lost some of his nerve. "Kurt… Kurt's my—_I love him_! And he's gorgeous! So…_shut up_!" He swayed slightly, tripping over himself. "Kurt. Kurt, baby, put him down—take me home. I just wanna go home."

Kurt faced Sebastian again and said lowly, menacingly, "You come near him again and I'll end you."

"Actually, I don't think you will. How would your little human feel about you killing me in cold blood just because I pose a threat?"

"What threat?" Kurt hissed. But he dropped Sebastian, who landed evenly on his feet, smirking.

"See ya around, Kurt." His glance at Blaine was steamy, dark, and when he smiled, he showed his fangs. "Goodnight, Blaine. It was very nice to meet you."

In an instant, Sebastian was gone, leaving the two in the chilled air.

Blaine attempted a step towards his boyfriend only to stumble and fall onto his ass in the middle of the parking lot, laughing up at the sky. "Ugh, this _sucks_. Kurt, help me—help—take me home, please."

"All right, love, let's get you sobered up." Kurt's arms came around him and helped him onto his feet. "Oh, for the love of… You could start fires with your breath."

"No, I—shut up. I've had enough drama and fighting tonight and that guy got me so, so drunk—just kiss me, Kurt. C'mon. Come on, Kurt, kiss me." He aimed for Kurt's face but got his neck instead and so he settled for nuzzling the skin there. Mm…Kurt smelled really good…

"We need to get you home—I'll call a cab."

"Hold on, I had a thought and oh, I can't remember what it was—dammit, Kurt. Um. What. What's a droo… A dra…?"

"We'll talk about it later. Come on."

"Wait. Wait. Stop. Stop it, Kurt—stop spinning. Stay… Stay still."

The vampire sighed. "I am still, Blaine."

"Oh. Cool."

And then he bent over and hurled on Kurt's shoes.

-0-

Sebastian Smythe was quite fond of sex. He was even fonder of blood. And when the two mixed, it was the greatest thing in the universe. So when he'd spotted the young man with the slicked back hair leaning against the bar, wearing a face that looked like his puppy had just died, he hadn't been able to resist. Blaine was just his type—eager, hot, and desperate to forget his troubles.

Or so he'd thought before the idiot had to go and ruin it by bringing up his boyfriend.

Kurt had been right—Sebastian had smelled the other vampire very strongly on the human when he'd approached. The scent was practically stitched into his skin. But he was never one to resist a challenge—especially not when someone as hot as Blaine came his way.

It had taken a half hour of pouring drinks into Blaine and moving to awful music to fully understand the nature of the boy's relationship with his vampire. Whoever the mysterious creature was that Sebastian could smell so strongly, well, he wasn't giving Blaine what he wanted. His posture and body language and his lack of innocent embarrassment when Sebastian pressed himself flush against his responsive body told the creature everything he needed to know: Blaine's vampire was holding out on him.

What a fool.

Not to mention the fact that Kurt hadn't made the boy his drudge! It was laughable! Without Blaine attached to the vampire, there was nothing to stop Sebastian from taking what he wanted. And Kurt knew that.

Hm. Yes, this would work out quite nicely.

-0-

It started slowly. Every once in a while, Kurt would tell Blaine to do something—tell him instead of ask—and for whatever reason, Blaine found himself doing it without questioning it.

_Walk me to class, Blaine._

He would stop taking things out of his locker and immediately accompany his boyfriend down the hall, even if it was in the opposite direction of his own class. Later, he would never remember why he'd done it. And he didn't particularly care.

_Sing to me, Blaine._

Even if he didn't have a song on the tip of his tongue at the moment, the second the words came out of Kurt's mouth, he was singing. It was…weird. But not weird enough that he questioned it. At least, not immediately.

_Be quiet for a minute, Blaine._

His mouth would slam shut, tongue pasted to the roof of his mouth, and then once 60 seconds was up—because he was actually curious enough about the sensation that he counted the seconds—he regained full control of his vocal chords.

"What was that?" he asked, moving his jaw awkwardly. "I just…couldn't speak."

Kurt winced. "Oh. Right. Um. We need to talk."

"…is this a vampire thing?"

"Yes."

Blaine leaned against the piano in the choir room, closing his eyes for a moment. "There have been too many vampire things lately. First the whole thing with you not wanting to have sex with me because you don't wanna break me or some stupid thing like that—"

"I could _kill _you, Blaine—"

"—and then there was the you not wanting to bite me—"

"Again, possible death scenario—"

"—not to mention Sebastian!" He looked up, staring at his stunning boyfriend sitting on the piano bench. "And you still haven't told me what the hell a droog is."

Kurt smiled faintly. "A drudge."

"Right. That."

"…come sit next to me."

When Blaine was seated pressed against him, hands meeting silently and fingers twisting together lazily, Kurt sighed, staring at the sheet music in front of him.

"A drudge is, essentially, a slave. It a human—only a human—that belongs to a vampire. They must do whatever their master tells them. Physically, or even mentally or emotionally, they cannot disobey. If they resist, it hurts."

Blaine squeezed his hand. "Hurts?"

"More than anything. More than being bitten. It's the worst pain imaginable. I've heard that it's worse than the process of changing into a vampire—it's the most horrible thing a person can go through."

"…so when Sebastian asked you if you'd made me your drudge…"

"Yes," Kurt told him softly. "I lied. "You are my drudge."

Blaine shook his head for a moment, trying to wrap his thoughts around it. "So, basically, I can't disobey you. You could tell me to kill someone and I would do it."

"Yes. Don't worry, though—I'll release you immediately, it was an accident—"

"I don't understand."

Kurt met his eyes and made that face at him again; that one that said _Oh, poor human_ in a scarily sincere way, like Kurt actually pitied the fact that he was mortal.

"Stop that!" he nearly shouted. "Just tell me why! Why am I a drudge? What did you do?"

The vampire winced and had the decency to look downtrodden and he looked at the hands in his lap, Blaine's darker one twined with his pale ones. "I bit you. The second time, when we were in your room. It… To make a drudge, you have to bite them—only bite, not draw blood. To release them, you only have to bite again, but there's a problem."

"…what?"

"Biting is much more…" Kurt hesitated, face scrunching up adorably as he searched for the right word, "_pleasurable_ for a drudge. They won't want you to stop. They'll do anything to make sure you don't stop."

"You're leaving something out," Blaine accused, tearing his hand away.

Rolling his shoulders, Kurt looked up again. "If you draw blood from your drudge, the only way you can release them is by turning them into a vampire."

Blaine considered for a moment. "So what if I don't want you to release me?"

Kurt looked at him in angry disbelief. "No! I can't risk losing control and feeding on you again! I'm releasing you immediately!"

"Or you can make me your drudge permanently and feed from me whenever you want!"

"Or I could_ kill_ you!"

"Or you could _change_ me!"

The whole room was tense. Blaine almost reached for his hand but decided against it at the last minute when, with superhuman speed, Kurt was suddenly away from the piano and pacing. The boy, quite used to the sensation of Kurt essentially disappearing and reappearing in the blink of an eye, calmly turned to face the rest of the room and watched his boyfriend tread heavily from one corner to another.

Dark eyes were suddenly peering into his as Kurt leaned over the piano bench hands next to Blaine's knees. He was searching for any amount of hesitation in Blaine's gaze. He didn't find any.

Finally, he stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest. "No. I'm releasing you immediately."

"You've got to be _kidding_ me! Kurt, for the love of—I know what I'm risking! I know what I'm giving up! My family doesn't care about me—they barely know I exist; they'll be happy to get rid of me!"

"Your _friends_, Blaine! The Warblers and the glee kids will get suspicious if you suddenly drop off the face of the planet! I hide it easily at school but when you're new all you want to do is kill people—everyone at McKinley will be in danger if I change you and I don't really think you've actually thought about the consequences of staying the same age while your friends and family grow old and _die_—"

"But I'd have _you_!" Blaine shouted. "And that's all I want! I know I'm young, but—"

"You need to live first!"

"_You _didn't! I don't care, Kurt! I don't care about anything or anyone more than I care about spending forever with you, about getting to share everything with you! And y'know, since we're fighting again—"

"We are not fighting!"

"—how about we revisit the issue of my virginity? The way I see it, everything, every rule that you vampires have has worked out perfectly for us! You can feed from me as your drudge, order me to stop you from biting me when we have sex so that you won't hurt me, and change me to release me. Of course, the ordering thing might be moot point because I don't think you'll actually hurt me—"

"Shut up."

Blaine's mouth slammed shut and his eyes narrowed, fists clenching at his sides.

"I love you. Do you get that? I _love_ you, Blaine. I've never… All of my life, I've never found someone that I felt this strongly about and having you in my life is just… I could never hurt you, Blaine. So we both need to calm down and take a moment and then have a serious discussion about what you really want. Okay?"

He nodded.

"Now kiss me goodbye."

Blaine had his arms around Kurt's waist in an instant, mouths sealed together. He smiled into it, deepening it with a swipe of his tongue and chuckling softly when Kurt's arms went around his neck. He pulled Kurt closer to him, moaning. "Yeah," he said breathlessly, biting Kurt's lower lip, "I could get used to this kind of command."

"Don't stop," Kurt told him, hands on the back of his neck to force their mouths together again.

Oh, yeah. He could definitely get used to more of this.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Drop me a review if you have something to say about it! :D**

**And just so you know, there will be smut next chapter…**

**Love always,**

**E. M. Zeray**

**wishingonalightningbolt[dot]tumblr[dot]com**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your patience with this chapter. It's super long so… I hope you enjoy. Beware: smut lies within.**

The first thing Blaine noticed Monday morning when he met Kurt by his locker was that he was calm. He was relaxed and smiled easily at his boyfriend—had no outward signs of distress by being around humans like he normally did when he hadn't fed in a while. Which meant only one thing.

"Who?" Blaine asked.

Kurt's smile fell. "What?"

"Who did you feed on?"

The vampire glanced around nervously but no one was paying attention, all of the bystanders thankfully too caught up in last-minute study sessions, busy checking their makeup in their locker mirrors, or talking with their friends to notice the exchange.

"And don't you dare lie to me."

"It's not a big deal, Blaine. It's just food."

"I asked you not to," he hissed softly. "I told you—feed from me. I don't want you biting anyone else. You're _mine_."

Kurt slammed his locker door shut before hurriedly whispering, "I know that. But my eating habits don't involve you."

"They do when you're feeding on other hot guys who will have the same reaction I had to you feeding off me." At Kurt's semi-disgusted look, he took a step closer. "It's hot, Kurt. It feels great once you get going and the pain mixes with pleasure and it all becomes one and if you bite me again, I'll probably come my brains out within seconds. Stop." He grabbed Kurt's arm as he turned to leave and yanked the boy closer to him. "Don't bite other people. Not even girls. Not even people who know—no one but me."

"Let go of me," Kurt practically growled and Blaine did it, not because he wanted to, but because it was his body, not his brain, controlling him. "I won't bite you. I need to eat, Blaine. A lot. And you could die if I drank exclusively from you. Now shut up and go to class." Blaine's eyes widened and Kurt slapped a hand over his boyfriend's mouth. "Remember what I said. When you resist, it hurts. I'll see you at lunch."

And then he was gone.

-0-

He was in fifth period study hall when he got the text.

_Meet me tonight. Late. –S_

Kurt stared at it for a good ten seconds before shoving his phone back into his pocket and leaning over his essay due the next week for his History class. He managed to write two more sentences of bullshit when his phone went off again.

_Don't tell_ _your little human where you're going. I just want to talk._

Sebastian Smythe was the resident slut of the mid-Western vampires. He had lived across the pond for most of his existence—Paris, London, Rome—before coming to America. First New York, then California, hitting all of the major cities across the way, until he came to Ohio. Why he had left what was obviously an extremely glamorous life of trolling back alleys for orgasms and meals was beyond Kurt, but didn't want to get close enough to the guy to find out.

Still, he couldn't ignore the texts.

Just before the bell was about to ring, he got another. He was on the verge of snapping his phone in half when he saw that it was from someone else.

_Dad just texted me. He's got some emergency out of town and he's taking my mom with him. Spend the night? It's not like your friends will mind._

The friends Blaine was referring to were two fellow bloodsuckers he'd been living with since he'd come to Lima three years earlier. Tina and Mike were a couple that had literally been together for hundreds of years. They had a small house a ways away from the school that they shared with Kurt and any other out of town vampires that needed a place to crash. They were both very sweet. Tina was most recently struggling with her sudden desire to be a star—an impossible dream because, had she been in the limelight, people would know what she was immediately. She never aged. Mike was content to take dance classes at the community center—although he could teach them—and be with his friends. They were, in Kurt's opinion, the most successful, stable relationship to ever exist.

He blinked down at his phone for a second before typing_, I'd love to._

There was no harm in a little sleepover. He was adamant about not letting things get out of hand. Blaine knew that and while he continued to push, Kurt knew that nothing would come of it. Nothing could.

-0-

Blaine's bedroom was one of Kurt's favorite places in the whole world just like lounging with his boyfriend in between his legs, on top of him, kissing him hungrily was one of his favorite pastimes. So when the two came together that evening, Kurt couldn't help but grin into the kiss Blaine was initiating and twist his fingers a little tighter in Blaine's hair.

"I love your skin," Blaine whispered. "Soft, smooth, pale—you look like a China doll."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Kurt grumbled.

"Shut up." Blaine's mouth left his and went to Kurt's collarbone that was exposed by the low-neck, designer shirt he was wearing. "You're beautiful. Hot. Sexy. Your hair, your eyes, your nose, your lips, your chin, your neck, this spot right here." He licked at the small "V" at the center of Kurt's collarbone. "And have you seen your arms? God, I didn't even realize I had a thing for arms until I saw you wearing that grey T-shirt—that time right after we started dating and we went over to your place and you took off your jacket and your biceps just… Wow." He moved farther down. "Why don't you wear short sleeves more often?"

Kurt licked his lips. "Too pale."

"Not too pale. Beautiful." Blaine peaked up. "I want to see the rest of you."

He looked like a puppy right then. That was the only way Kurt could really explain it. His eyes were bright and hopeful and he was staring at Kurt as if he were a god. Sighing gently, Kurt lifted his hands and began playing with Blaine's hair, brushing his fingers through it, massaging his scalp.

Blaine moaned and tied it off at the end with a laugh. "Kurt."

"You've seen all of me."

"Only the front. And in the dark. And I didn't really get to…absorb the moment." He leaned back into Kurt's ministrations, eyes falling closed. "You're way too good at that."

"Centuries of practice."

"Were your other lovers huge sluts for your massages too?"

"No one more than you."

Blaine smiled at that and Kurt couldn't help but grow a small smile himself. Blaine was gorgeous like this, shoving his head into Kurt's hands, looking like a lazy, sun-drenched, summer cat stretched out on the back porch on an early August afternoon. The thoughts of nakedness were forgotten for that moment and Kurt was wonderfully content—until Blaine swallowed and Kurt's eyes were suddenly drawn to his wonderfully exposed neck.

"Hey," Blaine whined, rolling his head to get Kurt's attention. "Why'd you stop?"

"Um." Kurt's hands fell back to his sides. "Sorry. Got…distracted."

Blaine's eyes fluttered open. His smile hadn't disappeared. "Wanna go back to making out?"

"Yeah."

Eagerly, Blaine shifted so that he was hovering directly about Kurt again and then lowered their mouths together. Kurt's hands went to his hair, Blaine's to his boyfriend's hips, and it was that great kind of kissing where everything was just…hot. They weren't really going anywhere, not trying to anyway, but were just there, close to each other, tasting each other, falling into the comfort that the other could give them. But that comfort was barely on the manageable side of hot. Any second, the kissing would be too much to handle and Kurt would have to end it.

"I want to show you," Blaine groaned, kissing Kurt hungrily. "Will you let me?"

Kurt didn't have to ask what it was that Blaine was going to show him. He knew and _guh_, he _wanted_. But… He knew that he shouldn't. Best case scenario, he got Blaine off quickly and got the boy to fall asleep before he could try to do the same for Kurt. Worst case, Kurt lost control. But he was weak—and a male permanently stuck in the teenaged state of never-ending arousal. So instead of telling Blaine no, he said, "If you want to."

Blaine scrambled off the bed so quickly that Kurt thought he was going to fall, but no, he maintained perfect balance and began stripping. His shoes and socks had been removed when they'd gotten to the bedroom and so Blaine started with his bowtie. Kurt propped himself up against the pillows to watch, smirking gently while Blaine blushed.

After the tie, Blaine shoved the suspenders off his shoulders. Then he started unbuttoning his shirt.

This wasn't new. He and Blaine had seen most of each other before. There was that first time, in the back of Blaine's car, where it was dark and hot and they both reached into the other boy's jeans to jerk him off. That had been amazing. But the problem was that all of their near-naked occurrences had been in the dark, in the back or front seats of somebody's car. And while that was all fine and dandy as far as teenage experience went, Blaine couldn't help but want more than that. He wanted to see Kurt naked in the light, spread out across a bed—just the thought made his mouth water.

When his shirt was gone, he noticed Kurt lick his lips, staring at his naked chest.

"Well?" Blaine laughed.

"Well what?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're too buff to wear those stupid clothes—they leave too much to the imagination which just isn't fair." Kurt smiled softly. "You're hot, Blaine."

Arching an eyebrow, Blaine undid his pants. "C'mere."

Kurt was next to him in an instant, nuzzling his neck, smiling into his shoulder. When he fell to his knees, Blaine moaned.

"_Kurt_."

"Don't get so excited. I have fangs, remember?"

Which, yeah, really sucked—a lot—but then Kurt was holding onto his hips and nuzzling his stomach and dropping hot little kisses all along his abs and Blaine was preening under the attention.

"God, Blaine, you…" Blaine waited, desperate to hear the end of that sentence but Kurt vanished then, reappearing an instant later leaning against the door, arms crossed over his chest and one foot crossed over the other—the picture of casualty. "Go on."

Blaine's mouth fell open. "But. I. What?"

"Keep going. If you want."

Resisting the urge to scowl, Blaine let his slacks fall around his ankles before kicking them away as if they had personally insulted him. He held Kurt's gaze as he hooked his thumbs under his boxer briefs waistband.

They were at a crossroad. First to flinch lost. And, of course, as usual, Kurt looked perfectly relaxed. So Blaine gave in—although it really wasn't much of a loss on his part—and shoved the grey, Calvin Klein underwear to his ankles. Still, he didn't break eye contact. Even as he nudged the fabric to the side with his toes, he tried to seem as calm as Kurt did.

Rationally, Blaine knew Kurt's hesitance was justified. But Blaine wasn't always rational. So when all the vampire did was stand there with his gaze fixed on Blaine's eyes he couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

"I do exist below the belt," he said, frustrated.

Kurt smirked. "You're pouting. How cute."

"Well, I am kind of exposed and all you're doing is staring at my face. I'm pretty sure my body's not that repulsive—"

"Not repulsive at all actually."

Blaine smiled proudly at the appreciative tone in his boyfriend's voice. "Really?"

"Really." And then his eyes fell and Blaine flushed, trying not to squirm. Kurt's gaze felt tangible and hot and Blaine almost wanted to cover himself up but he stood his ground, sticking out his chest. Kurt laughed. "Blaine, don't try so hard. You look…perfect. My favorite, by far."

He hadn't even realized that he'd been seeking that knowledge until he breathed an involuntary sigh of relief. "You've had a lot of guys, though."

"None of them were you, Blaine. And I'm not really having you, I'm just—"

"Just looking. For now. Because we will do it eventually. Soon."

Kurt sighed.

"I'm standing right in front of you, completely naked, and you're certainly not lunging for me or anything so I don't really see the problem."

"Believe me; I'm using a ton of self restraint right now." He swallowed tightly. "Please get dressed."

"Not yet. Your turn now."

Kurt blinked. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because. You'll do something stupid like kiss me and then I'll kiss you back and next thing you know—sex."

Blaine arched an eyebrow. "Sex isn't an accident, Kurt. Pretend for two minutes that you're not a vampire. We're two kids in love and we're attracted to each other and we want each other and we're ready for this and oh have I mentioned that we're in _love_? I _love_ you, Kurt. I want to give this to you."

For a moment it looked like Kurt was almost going to agree. He took a few steps forward, reaching for Blaine's neck. The shorter boy shuddered as Kurt ran a forefinger down his jugular and over his collarbone before circling back up to the place where neck and shoulder met. Then to the spot, just under the tip of Blaine's jaw bone, below his ear where blood throbbed heavily to the beat of his heart.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned.

"You're right." Those words were such a shock that Blaine needed a moment to process them but Kurt didn't give him that. "And I'm only saying that because I'm a selfish person and I _want_, Blaine. I want everything. I want to be with you; I want sex; I want to be able to feed from you and hold you close to me while I take…take everything; I want to change you so that we can be together forever—I want more than anybody. But I just can't have it. It wouldn't be fair to you."

With an exasperated sigh, Blaine shoved Kurt away from him by the shoulders. "So what are you still doing here? If you're trying to be the goddamn _chivalrous_ hero of this ridiculous story then just _go_! Because I don't _want_ that! I just want _you_! The _normal_ you!" He made a noise that sounded like a laugh but it came out more as if he was saying, _I can't believe you_. "If you're selfish then what the hell am I? God, Kurt. You're… You're the fucking picture of restraint. And it's getting a little tiring.

"I know you love me. I know you want me. I know you're dying to give me these things and I'm telling you that it's okay but you're still standing there, arguing with me, because you think I'm some dumb, _fucking ignorant_ human that doesn't understand. And it's okay. I get it. I know that you're trying to come up with some way to make us both happy without having to change me but you _can't_. Because _I'm_ selfish too. And I'm not going anywhere. If…" He took a shaky breath, gaze on Kurt's eyes flickering away for barely a second before he regained his momentum. "If you won't change me, I'll ask Mike to do it. Or Tina."

"They wouldn't," Kurt said plainly. It was true. They liked Blaine a lot. At least, they liked him enough to know that neither of them could put him through that.

"Fine!" he shouted, throwing his hands in the air which frankly looked pretty ridiculous considering his naked state. "I'll get Sebastian to do it!"

Kurt growled. "You wouldn't."

"You know what, Kurt? You could've told me to stop asking. You could've ordered me to stop bringing it up but you didn't. And you haven't. And that's because you know, sooner or later, you're going to give in. But there's gotta be a reason why you're stalling. So why not just put the fucking claws away and say it—tell me what you're so fucking scared of that you won't be a man and give us what we _both want_."

There was a beat of silence. Two. Three. Blaine could barely make out the flicker of emotion that briefly took up residence on Kurt's face—sadness, regret, and was that longing?—but in an instant it was gone. And so was he.

-0-

Kurt didn't need to ask where. He'd known the moment he got the text.

_Thirsty_ was a horribly named goth bar just outside of Lima. It was well known for its vampire theme and all of the vampires that Kurt knew—meaning Tina, Mike, and himself—had been there multiple times to, in the happy couple's case, laugh at fake teeth and disgusting red alcohol concoctions that they figured were supposed to be blood or, in his case, pick up some extremely drunk human that got off on sexy biting so that he could feed and get laid.

That was before Blaine though. So his purpose in showing up at the extremely unhygienic bar at 11:45 at night was so he could get the meeting with Sebastian over and done with.

"I wasn't sure you were going to show."

He was leaning against the brick wall in the back. It was a filthy alleyway. Muck, grime, and trash were every two steps and there was probably blood and other bodily fluids that Kurt didn't want to think about as well. But he knew that that was where Sebastian would appear. So he had stood there. Waiting. And he wasn't disappointed.

As Sebastian stepped out of the shadows Kurt stood up straight.

"I wasn't sure either."

Sebastian grinned. "You were just with him."

Of course the other vampire could smell Blaine on him. He took a curious sniff in Sebastian's direction and laughed. "Really? Feeding on innocent little girls in darkened alleys? Isn't that just a bit too cliché?"

"Wasn't an alley. But good guess." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "I have a proposition for you."

"The answer is no."

"Aw, c'mon, Kurt," he laughed. "You don't even know what I'm going to say."

Sighing, Kurt leaned against the wall once more. "Speak."

"Blaine's the hottest guy in Lima. You know it, I know it, and I'm bored as fuck here."

"So leave," Kurt snapped.

"And," Sebastian continued, pretending to never have even heard Kurt speak, "I've had every other guy worth having in this godforsaken hell hole of a town and I like a challenge."

"You haven't had me."

Sebastian smirked, a delicate eyebrow arching towards his hairline. Despite how much he hated the prick, Kurt couldn't deny that he was hot. "You're right," Sebastian said, interrupting his thought process. "I haven't had you. Wanna change that?"

"Fuck you."

"I like the feisty ones."

"I thought you liked Blaine."

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah. I do. More specifically, I like his body. And his mouth."

"He's mine."

"Last time I checked, a person wasn't someone else's property."

"He's my drudge."

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up, face taking over an impressed expression. "Well, well, well," he said. "Finally got the balls."

"Balls had nothing to do with it," he snapped. "He... He wanted me to."

At this information, Sebastian grinned wickedly and flicked his wrist towards Kurt, making a whipping sound.

"Some of us are actually capable of love, believe it or not."

"Have you fucked him yet?"

Kurt nearly lunged. Shaking, he held himself back. He ached, desperate to fight, eager for the thrill of the kill. He was thirsty, hungry—despite having fed two days ago—and Sebastian couldn't sate that, but his death would be a lovely distraction.

"Humans that say they love us really only want two things, Kurt. Some of them get a perverse thrill from being with us—they want the blood, the excitement, the danger. The others want sex. We've been around for years. We know everything. We've done everything. And they want that. Which one is Blaine?"

"Neither."

"Sounds like both."

"I won't risk his life for either."

"But you bit him."

"He asked me to!"

"Make up your mind, Kurtie," Sebastian sighed, starting to take lazy steps backwards. "Get your story straight or before you know it, he'll come running to me, begging me to take him. And I will. Very, very willingly." He winked before disappearing with the wind.

Kurt stood there for a moment, shaking in rage, before he was gone too.

Sebastian was _wrong_. He _knew_ that. He _knew_ that what he and Blaine had was more than some relationship built on bloodlust. Except that Blaine had made that threat. He would go to Sebastian if Kurt didn't change him. And Sebastian would do everything in his power to convince Blaine to leave Kurt.

He wasn't going to let that happen.

There was one obvious solution.

Give in. Feed from him. Change him. Be selfish.

He started going over Blaine's argument in his head. It was reasonable, however fiery and hormone-driven it was. If Kurt was being honest with himself, he didn't see a future without Blaine. He couldn't. Blaine was it for him. And if Blaine felt the same way…what was stopping him besides fear?

Nothing.

When he got to Blaine's house, he climbed the tree outside Blaine's bedroom window with ease. Inside, Blaine was sitting on his bed, dressed now in sweats and a white tank, and was staring at the window, looking as if he had been waiting there the whole time for Kurt to reappear. His eyes went wide when he noticed the vampire giving him a tiny, self-conscious wave.

Blaine was up in an instant, tripping over himself just barely as he scrambled through bedclothes to get to the window. When it slid open and he'd given Kurt permission to enter, Kurt launched at him, tackling him to the bed.

"I'll change you," he said.

Blaine looked shocked for a moment—and he had a right to be because after Kurt had left he'd thought that that was it, it was over—before snapping his mouth closed. "Really?"

Kurt nodded. "If you're sure."

"Wh—yes! Absolutely! Yes, yes, I… Yes, Kurt."

"After you graduate."

Blaine wanted to argue but found that he was unable to. It was reasonable. He still wanted to be able to go to college, still wanted to get a diploma, learn the things he needed to so that he could find a job doing something he loved. And if one more year of waiting meant a guaranteed lifetime with Kurt, he would take it.

"Okay?" Kurt asked.

"More than okay," Blaine told him. "Can I have my hands back, please? I'd like to kiss you now."

Kurt shifted back onto his knees and Blaine reached for his shoulders, pulling him down for a long, languid kiss. They were still sideways on the bed, Blaine's ass was inches away from falling off of it, and the window was still wide open, but they just kept kissing.

It was a kiss of victory.

"You were so right," Kurt sighed into his mouth. "I… I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll hurt you or that after I change you you'll decide you didn't want it and you'll hate me forever. I'm scared that, a hundred years from now, you'll find someone else you want to be with and I'll be forgotten."

"Don't, Kurt. Don't. Don't be scared. I could never… I will always… It's only ever been you, Kurt." He pulled Kurt's lower lip into his mouth for a moment before saying, "Make love to me tonight. Will you? Please?"

Kurt nodded without hesitation. "Yes."

It would have been horribly cliché and drastically inaccurate to say that Kurt felt like a virgin with Blaine. He wasn't one, he didn't feel like one—that feeling had passed lifetimes ago—and however much he loved Blaine, there were just some things that couldn't be changed. So, no. He didn't feel like a virgin. What he _did _feel was nervous. He fumbled a bit and giggled when Blaine's mouth fell open at the sight of him naked and splayed across the sheets, plus there was that lovely moment when Blaine had whispered to him that he was so glad it was him, that is was Kurt, that is was them, together, doing this, and Kurt had felt like he was going to come apart right then and there.

Blaine was unbelievably responsive. When Kurt's hand went there—right there, the place that Blaine wanted him so desperately and was only the slightest bit ashamed to say so—between his legs, he threw back his head and arched his hips and spread his legs wider. He made these noises when Kurt spread him with his fingers. They were soft, breathy sighs. Moans that were either barely audible or so loud that they made Kurt grin with pride. Then the grunts that told Kurt that he wanted more and god, hurry up before he goes insane. Not to mention the way he gripped the sheets or dug his fingers into Kurt's scalp, shoulders, or ribs. There was no doubting it. Blaine wanted it. Bad.

Kurt found it surprisingly easy. There was no lack of control. Because he would never, ever let anything hurt Blaine. Including himself. So it was easy to be close to him, to kiss him, to feel him and touch him and taste him and love him, without that overpowering sense of _human, blood, warm, delicious_, because he was focused on other kinds of ways Blaine was warm and delicious.

When Blaine got his legs hooked around Kurt's waist, hands in his hair, head tossed back with moans pouring out of him, Kurt leaned in to kiss him before pushing inside of him bit by bit. Blaine made a choked-off noise of pain right at the very beginning and Kurt almost retreated but Blaine's grip in his hair tightened.

"Don't you dare," Blaine hissed between clenched teeth. "It'll pass."

It did.

Eventually, they began moving together. It was slow at first, both of them adjusting to the new sensation of the partnership, the closeness, but when Kurt hit that spot inside of him, Blaine cried out and moved his hips faster, begging Kurt to hurry.

"_Please_—Kurt, _more_; I want—"

Kurt cut him off with a kiss.

He could feel everything. Blaine's heartbeat was loud, wet, and racing. He was warm, smelled of sweat and sex and that basic scent that was purely _Blaine_, and whenever Kurt changed the angle or moved in a way Blaine liked, he would toss his head back and expose his perfect neck. Kurt's mouth watered.

He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead into the pillow under Blaine's head.

Blaine was exquisitely tight around him, had his limbs all tangled around him like an insistent vine, and the way they were both in such synch did things to his stamina.

"_Close_, Kurt," Blaine gasped. His hips were faltering in their rhythm. His breathing was made of little gasps and moans and, occasionally, huge gulps of air as if he didn't know when he was going to be able to breathe again.

Kurt picked up the rhythm easily, letting Blaine ride out the final waves to his completion, and blindly reached between their bodies to help.

Blaine's cry when he came was one of the most beautiful noises Kurt had ever heard. Every part of him that was wound around Kurt tightened as he shouted his ecstasy to the ceiling. It didn't take long for Kurt to follow.

Getting through the best orgasm he'd ever had was harder than it seemed. When Kurt came back to himself, he was biting the pillow as if his life depended on it. There were feathers in his mouth.

"Blech," he spat, leaning back.

Underneath him, Blaine was still twitching, moaning. His legs and arms had fallen back to the mattress but his hips were pushing up against his boyfriend—lover—just barely. He winced, a breathy moan of oversensitivity and desire escaping from his mouth.

"Blaine," Kurt muttered. "I know you're young but your recovery time can't be forced." He was going for cute, maybe something to get Blaine to laugh and challenge him, but the human didn't appear to have heard him. Instead, he moaned again, tilting his head to the side.

"Bite me, Kurt," he sighed. "Claim me. Make me yours. Take me. Make me yours forever and ever and ever."

And that was enough of a shock to make Kurt snap out of his haze and lift his head, staring at Blaine's face. He was the perfect picture of debauchery. His eyes were closed, mouth open, neck stretched taunt, hair messy, cheeks flushed, and his eager fingers were suddenly digging so strongly into Kurt's shoulders that it would have been painful had be not been...well, him. That was the moment though, with the utterly sexed-out Blaine underneath him and their bodies pressed mostly together, that Kurt had to remind himself of something.

It wasn't about blood for Blaine. Sure, he might have found it hot, intriguing, but that was only gravy to the fact that what really mattered was getting to be with Kurt forever. He wanted it. He wanted an eternity with the boy the loved. Not blood, not sex, not death—but life.

"Kurt," Blaine said softly, his eyes opening. "Please. Make me yours."

He nuzzled the warm skin of Blaine's neck once more before breathing out, "Yes. Mine."

So he pierced the beautiful, tan skin of his lover with his fangs and held him as he drank. Distantly, he could hear Blaine's moans, feel him, already half hard, against his hip, and he knew he could do this. He wasn't losing control.

Blaine was sweet. Delicious. An unbelievable feast on the senses. It was almost romantic. Slow, careful—not like when he was dying of hunger and wanted to rip at flesh as if it were paper—and Blaine was crying out pleas as he thrust against the warm body above him.

"Yes, Kurt, oh, god, don't stop, please, Kurt!"

The rest of the words that came from his mouth were unintelligible. Kurt knew that he needed to stop soon—and it wouldn't be easy—and he was just working his way towards drinking slower and shallower so that he could release Blaine easily when the other boy's hands went into his hair.

"Love you so much, Kurt—I'm gonna come."

Kurt whined desperately. If he didn't stop now, he wouldn't be able to. But Blaine was wrapping his legs around his waist and rocking into him perfectly and the way he _tasted_...

When Blaine fell apart, Kurt used his distraction to pull away from his neck, licking gently over the little puncture marks so that they would close. He sat up, achingly hard already but unable to pay attention to anything other than the fact that his boyfriend—his drudge, his lover, his partner—was gasping for breath. He didn't look pale or sickly. In fact, he looked flushed, even more so than when he had come the first time which really shouldn't have been possible but Kurt didn't over think it.

"Kurt," Blaine panted. "That was—without a doubt—the _best_—oh, god—I can't—_Kurt_—"

Chuckling, Kurt ran a hand down Blaine's belly where the evidence of his pleasure lay splattered. "So eloquent."

"You wouldn't be the perfect picture of sensibility and coherency if you'd just come your brains out either." With another loud gasp, Blaine struggled into a half-sitting position, lounging against the pillows. "I don't feel lightheaded—I mean, a little, which is pretty understandable considering…"

"The blood loss."

Blaine's eyes narrowed. "I was gonna say the orgasms. Did…" He reached up towards his neck, running his fingers over his healed skin. "Did you take enough?"

"More than I should've. How do you feel?"

"Fine. Great. Perfect." He was interrupted by a yawn large enough to make his jaw crack. Grinning, he reached for Kurt and rested his hands on the vampire's shoulders. "I'm yours now. Forever."

The tenderness of his voice made Kurt smile. "Yeah. Forever."

"Get down here and kiss me," Blaine laughed, surging up into a kiss as Kurt bent his head to return it. It was leisurely and lazy and Blaine moaned as he held Kurt against him. "Want some help with that?" he whispered. The fact that Kurt was hard as stone was a little difficult to keep ignoring and while it would be perfect to simply curl up and sleep after all of that, Kurt didn't think that he could. In fact, he was sure he couldn't. Not unless he rubbed one out in the shower.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Well then." In a surprising feat of strength, Blaine flipped them over and pinned Kurt underneath him, hands holding down his wrists to the mattress, hips pressed just so against Kurt's so that if he writhed at all there would be beautiful friction to help him along, and lips a scant inch away from Kurt's ear. "_You_ may have fangs but_ I_ don't. Not yet anyway."

And with that he pressed a kiss to Kurt's neck before slithering down his body.

Yeah, Kurt thought happily, forever was going to be pretty fantastic.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to let me know what you thought.**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**

**wishingonalightningbolt DOT tumblr DOT com**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The final part! I hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to drop me a review!**

Kurt stayed in Lima after he graduated. He was posing as a high school senior at the same time that Blaine was a junior and so he had to play to the character. He had to play the role of human, had to attend graduation, had to talk about colleges and apply places—with his grades, he'd gotten in everywhere. But he wasn't leaving. Not until Blaine did.

He bought an apartment in Lima—Tina and Mike moved shortly after graduation—and saw Blaine every day, no matter what. Blaine stayed over almost every night and Kurt got jobs whenever he could. His ID—which was actually pretty real since he had multiple birth certificates for different years so that he could pass himself off as a few years younger or older—got him a regular job as a bartender at some country club in Westerville. He made hundreds of dollars a night and worked private parties when he was desperate for cash.

So their life wasn't bad. But some things were hard to work around.

Blaine's parents got more and more distant as time went on. They cared less about where he was and what he was doing. As long nobody knew that Blaine was gay and their reputations weren't sullied, they didn't care. The longest he'd managed to stay out was four days and nights before Kurt made him go home. And it kind of sucked. But it was, at the same time, incredibly reassuring. He didn't want to leave behind loving parents when he changed. It would have been too much of a heartache to deal with.

Kurt fed off of other people. He hated it, hated lying to Blaine, but he had to eat more often than the occasional drink from Blaine that he human could handle. Never the same person, always at least three or four people a month—he needed to stay strong and full. He wouldn't be able to control himself around Blaine if he didn't. He still took blood from Blaine—at the human's insistence—and could pretend, easily, that it was enough. Because he wasn't going to risk Blaine's life like that. Never.

There were a million different things that they had to do before they left for New York. They'd agreed upon that. New York. Kurt was going to go a design school for fun, work backstage for as many productions as he could, and spend the money he'd saved over his centuries of lifetime to make sure Blaine had everything he could ever want. Blaine was going to go to school—Julliard or NYU or wherever, really—and live with Kurt and get a job and be happy. That was their plan overall. Happiness.

Blaine had the summer to adjust to his new life before school started. That was the part that worried Kurt. It had taken him months to get to the point where he didn't kill on sight. And for a while after that, it was sketchy. Blaine couldn't risk missing school. Not with the things he wanted to get done there. Not with the plans he had.

But Kurt hadn't had anyone when he'd been changed. Blaine would have him. They would make it work.

-0-

"Are you hungry?"

The question was so casual that Kurt didn't bother to look up from his laptop before he answered. "No."

Blaine, who was probably still splayed out across the bed behind him, was silent.

Kurt shifted in his desk chair but didn't turn around, continuing his search. "Did you write your essay for Worthington yet?"

"Finished it while you were napping."

"Mmm…"

Another moment of silence passed before the sound of ruffling of blankets hit him and he knew that Blaine was getting out of bed. He waited, just listening, not even pretending that he was still typing. His hands were still.

The snap of elastic hitting skin.

Blaine was getting dressed.

Immediately, Kurt spun around, frowning. "Are you leaving?"

Blaine shrugged, his eyes on the floor as he hunted for his clothes. "Do you want me to?"

"No! I—of course not. I thought you said you could stay."

"I can. I always can."

"So…" Kurt's voice died in his throat as he watched his boyfriend slip on his jeans. "Will you stay? Please?"

Blaine didn't speak. His undershirt was next—simple, white, and cotton, but it hugged his biceps and clung to him perfectly—before his blood-red dress shirt. He was done with two buttons before he started speaking. "I'm gonna go out and get food."

"I have food here."

"Kurt."

His tone was warning. Hard. For the first time in the last half hour, he met Kurt's eyes evenly, unwavering. He sounded threatening. And Kurt knew why.

The guilt had been eating at him since the first one. She was young and pretty and very, very strong. She was a runner. Blonde, healthy, O negative. Delicious. There were others. Always others. Because he _needed_ blood—needed it desperately, ached for it—and he wasn't going to risk feeding from Blaine when he was so hungry all he saw was red.

He quenched his thirst a little bit first. When it got to be too much he'd drink from someone else just enough, just barely, before heading home and tackling Blaine to the ground, sinking his fangs into Blaine's pretty little neck, and touching him so that he'd come his brains out right when Kurt was done. It worked pretty well.

Except that Kurt hadn't taken anything from Blaine in a month.

And Blaine had to be suspicious.

"I need to tell you something," Kurt said softly. It wasn't fair of him to keep it from Blaine. It just…wasn't. Besides, he didn't think he could live with the guilt anymore. "I…" Blaine was watching him steadily. Waiting. Expectant. "I haven't been completely honest."

"Oh?" His voice was dry and annoyed. "You don't say."

"It's just that—wait." Frowning, Kurt replayed Blaine's response in his head. "You… You _knew_?"

"Of course I knew, Kurt," Blaine sighed. His angry expression fell away to exhaustion and he sat back down on the bed, beginning to take off his clothes again. "But I… I realized that my jealousy was kind of getting in the way of things so I went and talked to Mike. And he said that when he was human, Tina never fed off of him but it didn't matter because food has nothing to do with love."

"Blaine—"

"So it doesn't matter to me. You need to eat. We're a couple, we need to compromise. This is a compromise I'm willing to concede. I just… I want you to be honest with me." Kurt nodded numbly and Blaine smiled. Naked from the waist up, he opened his arms. "C'mere."

Kurt went to him immediately, straddling him and winding his arms around Blaine's shoulders. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know. And I love you."

-0-

Two weeks later, they were cuddled up in their bed at Kurt's place—Blaine always called it that, called it theirs—when Blaine asked the question.

"When are we going to do it?"

Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head absently, whispering, "As soon as you graduate. The day after, if you want."

"How… How long will we have to wait? Before I'm…healthy?"

Blaine really wanted to know how long they'd have to wait before he could control himself. "It varies. For some people it's months, for others it's weeks. I was lucky. My first few days I was kept underground. I couldn't get to anybody. I almost died, actually, because I was so hungry." Blaine made a noise of protest again Kurt's chest but he shushed him, sliding his fingers through the curls atop his head. "I don't even remember how many people I killed those first few months. Someone was following me, cleaning up after me. Probably the man who changed me. But I never saw him. I'm almost sad that I didn't. I think I would've liked killing him."

"But if he hadn't done what he did," Blaine said hurriedly, "we never would have met. You'd be gone."

Kurt blinked up at the dark ceiling. "Yeah. I would be."

"Tina gave me her books. So that I could prepare myself for what's going to happen."

"And?"

"And… I know what we have to do. I'm ready for it. I think I want to be in New York when it happens though. I don't want to hurt anybody on the plane ride over and I… I want my life to start there."

Not his _new_ life. Not his life with Kurt. Not his college life. Not his life without his parents or his family. But his _life_. The condition that distinguishes organisms. The condition manifested by growth, reproduction, and the power of adaptations… The distinguishing phenomena of organisms, the complete and utter existence of an individual—Blaine's life hadn't really started yet. He'd been floating around, purposeless, empty. Until Kurt. He was ready for his life to start though. With Kurt.

"One book said… It said that in rare cases the human could… Well it said that after he undergoes the necessary steps and the waiting period begins he could just…never wake up."

Kurt's eyes closed. Scooting down the bed, he gathered Blaine more completely into his arms and kissed him. "That won't happen to you," he whispered. "I promise. But if you're worried, if you don't want to go through with it—"

"I still want to," Blaine said immediately. There was no fear in his voice then. "We have to try. We have to take the risk."

"No we don't, Blaine. We don't."

"Kurt, the only reason I brought it up was because… If that happens—"

"It _won't_," Kurt insisted emphatically, hand pressing tightly into Blaine's lower back. "It won't. You listen to me right now, Blaine Anderson. That will _not_ happen. So please, _please_ stop talking about it. _Please_."

There was only slight hesitation before Blaine nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"You know what to expect in theory. But the reality is different. It'll be more intense than you think. The things about being bloodthirsty, about wanting blood wherever you can get it—they're not lying. I can get into a hospital, get bags upon bags of blood for when you wake up but it won't be enough for you. Not like live blood. Not like blood hot and pulsing under skin and in veins—you'll be a monster, Blaine." The boy shuddered in his arms. "Do you understand me? For the first forty-eight hours of your new life, you won't have any friends. You know that."

Blaine nodded again. "Yes. I do."

"What else did you find out in the books?"

Blaine knew what Kurt was asking but he didn't think he could say it. It was something he didn't want to consider, could never consider. It wasn't right.

"Blaine. I can order you to tell me."

He pressed his lips together tight.

"The big red book with the gold binding. Third chapter, the one that talked about what would happen after the change. What did it say, Blaine?"

Shuddering, he pressed his face into Kurt's neck. "It said that new vampires are prone to killing their makers if they're confused or feel threatened."

"And what do you think about that?"

"I could _never_ hurt you, Kurt_. Ever_."

"That feeling that you just got in your chest, the tight squeezing, the sensation that your whole chest was about to cave in…" Kurt sighed heavily. "I get that every time you look at me. We're both going to be fine, Blaine. We're going to take care of each other. We would never do anything to put each other in harm's way. We'll be fine."

Blaine brushed his lips over Kurt's collarbone. "I believe you."

"Good. Now let's get some sleep. I have to stay up until three AM tomorrow, mixing alcohol for rich people."

"What a tough life you live, Kurt."

"Don't I know it."

-0-

It happened four days after graduation.

Blaine spent the first day saying goodbye to his family and his friends. The second, they left for New York. And the day after that, they spent as much time as they could in bed, having sex until they passed out and then going at it again once they woke up.

It was exciting. It was fun. It was what Blaine had been really looking forward to.

When he woke up the next morning, Kurt had placed dozens on towels on the bedroom floor, extra sheets, folded perfectly, on the empty dresser, and was pacing the room, staring at the floor.

Blaine's voice was trapped in his throat but it didn't matter anyway because Kurt spoke before he could.

"You can still back out."

He simply shook his head. He didn't trust himself to speak.

"It's going to suck. A lot."

Sitting up completely, he cleared his throat. His voice was still gravelly when he said, "I know."

"Once I start, there's no stopping. If you're going to change your mind, you have to do it now."

But Blaine didn't change his mind.

Later, all he remembered was blood. Pain, sharp, white-hot pain, and blood, hot and wet and throbbing under his skin before that skin was broken and it was dripping…everywhere. And then Kurt's blood. In his mouth, in him, in his veins—he had Kurt's blood. He was connected to Kurt in every way possible. They shared _everything_.

But that wasn't what he thought about when he woke up. When he woke up—which was a terrifyingly new experience, like being born again, like resurfacing after holding your breath for too long—all he could think about was the aching in his throat and his stomach. His gums throbbed, his body felt powerful beyond belief, and his only thought was blood, blood, blood, blood.

He could smell it. Stale but warm. It was just through a wall.

Before he knew it, he was in front of it. A giant pool of sticky red stuff, warm from the microwave, and Blaine didn't think, just acted. Slurped it directly from the bowl and could feel it sloshing in his stomach. It wasn't exactly what he wanted—he wanted hot and pulsing with life—but it was good, good enough because he was so, so hungry—

"Slow down," a voice said. "You'll make yourself sick."

He jumped back, the empty bowl clattering to the floor.

Kurt.

Pale, slender, beautiful as always. But there was something different. He looked…tired. Worried. Scared.

Blaine went into defense mode, snarling without meaning to. What was it that was scaring Kurt? He'd kill it. Immediately.

Kurt held up his hands. "Blaine."

Kurt's eyes were wide, his clothes simple and wrinkled, hair unkempt. He hadn't been taking care of himself. How long had Blaine been asleep? What had gone on in the world around him while he'd been out? What was it that was making Kurt like this, making him seem so weak?

Realization hit him like a freight train. Kurt was scared…of _him_.

His first thought was _Why?_

And then he looked down at the blood on his hands, the plastic bowl on the floor and the others on the counter, awaiting him. He was still hungry, still desperate. He ran his tongue over his teeth.

Fangs.

"I won't hurt you," Blaine said immediately. Even his _voice_ sounded new. It was a new sensation, speaking. _Everything_ felt different. "I—I'm sorry—I'm just so hungry—"

"That's okay," Kurt said. "Eat."

"Can we… Kurt, can we get _fresh_ blood?" He stared up at Kurt desperately. "Please?"

Kurt blinked. "Soon. When you're stronger."

"I'll never be stronger than I am now."

"When you can control yourself more," he clarified. "Eat."

Blaine ate.

-0-

It was remarkable. Blaine had to have been the only vampire in hundreds of years that took to the life so quickly. He was fine—completely and totally healthy and strong with willpower to boot—at the end of the week. Five days after he was changed, he was walking down the street with Kurt to take in the city that never slept, hands swinging between them carelessly, with hundreds of people around, not even blinking an eye.

He was…perfect. He was carefree and giggly and prone to random bursts of excitement that often led to him kissing Kurt so enthusiastically that they got glared at by random passersby. Their sex life was even more phenomenal that it had been back in Ohio. Kurt no longer had to worry about breaking him.

"I'm hungry," Blaine whispered into his boyfriend's neck. "Why'd I let you convince me to stay in and have sex?"

"Because I'm hot and you're horny." Kurt kissed Blaine quickly before he vanished—Blaine's favorite part about being a vampire was the speed—and reappeared facing his closet. "Let's go out and eat."

"No hospital blood? Real, live blood?"

Kurt smiled to himself as he picked out an outfit. "Real, live blood."

"You're the best, Kurt. Best boyfriend ever." He was suddenly behind Kurt, arms around his waist, kissing across his shoulders. They stood like that for a while, soaking each other in just because they could, before Blaine muttered, "Kurt, do you wanna marry me?"

"Yes," he said immediately.

Blaine grinned against Kurt's skin. "Let's eat before we plan the wedding, yeah?"

"Sounds like a plan."

They stepped into the warm summer night with their hands clasped. And as Blaine took in the city around them, saw things he'd never seen before, smelled things he'd never smelled before, breathed new air and absorbed new feelings, he knew he had never been happier in his life. He was with Kurt. Forever.

No matter what.


End file.
